Bygones
by Renhi
Summary: Family Challenge-Sometimes, when he was sitting alone at his desk, he wondered how things would have been if he wasn't the head of the Ohtori Corporation.


**Family Challenge  
****Author: **Renhi  
**Family: **Ohtori's

* * *

He loathed the woman next to him, smiling like a goddamn doll.

He loved her, though. He had loved her so much that he could've ruined the entire Ohtori Corporation if she had wanted him to. But now, now that she was broken, broken like the mirror that he gave her a few months back, he hated her. He despised how she had become.

He didn't marry a doll. He married a strong, cheerful woman that would always find a way to cheer him up no matter what, but five years after she gave birth to his third son, she had snapped.

He had ignored it for a while. Maybe it was the shock at how fast the time had passed, he thought at first. Then it had continued, much to his despair.

"I love you," Yoshio told his wife. He looked at her with a soft gaze that he could only give her in private as they stood in the main bedroom of the Ohtori mansion. Yuri looked at him with an impassive gaze, occasionally looking at her surroundings with a newfound interest. "Yuri?"

She shook her head at him. "I don't," she replied. Smiling, she went to the lavish bed in the center of the room, laying down on it instead of opting to talk to her husband of twenty-five years.

Yoshio looked at her. "You don't what?" he asked rather carelessly.

"I don't love you." And then she smiled, because she knew it broke his heart. "I used to, though. I was mad for you. But I don't love you. I can't change my heart."

His eyes hardened as he looked at the remnants of Ohtori Yuri. "If so, I won't love you any longer."

The moment he said it, he knew he was lying. He couldn't stop loving her. Even though he knew that she was no longer the woman that he had loved, she was made of so many things, like her walking, her empty gaze, her smiles, her cries, her despairs, her happiness, her beauty, her excellence…and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to say that she was no longer the woman he had loved.

Because in the end, who was his love but a woman named Ohtori Yuri? Her mind, he assumed, had always been fragile. As he looked out the window behind his office, Yoshio looked at the garden underneath it and saw his wife, all strong and beautiful like before, and his breath hitched in his throat.

He became fixated. He looked at her, until she disappeared and he realized that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Was it his fault? Maybe he shouldn't have married her. Maybe he shouldn't have set up the Ohtori Corporation. Maybe she missed commoner life, maybe she wasn't the type to be immersed in riches, maybe…

He shouldn't have loved her.

Was that it? Was this entire thing a mistake? This marriage, their children…was everything based upon something as _wrong_ as that? He felt a chill run across his spine. He loved her, but he couldn't show any weaknesses in the ruthless society of the rich. One mistake, one public display of weakness…

It killed him at times.

Sometimes, when he was sitting at his desk alone in his office, he wondered how things would have been if he was poor. Would it have helped Yuri? Would she have prospered if they weren't rich? Maybe it was something he had done wrong to her, and he was yet to realize it. He had noticed that he had a clueless streak at times, maybe it was that…

Was it really his fault?

No, no, no, no, no…

Well. That couldn't change things now, he guessed.

But it still hurt. It was his fault, it wasn't his fault.

He loved her so much…

He closed his eyes and breathed in the cold air of his office.

Reluctantly, he reopened his eyes.

He didn't love her.

For Kyouya, for Akira and Takuya, he wanted to make their relationship as healthy and as positive as possible, but Yuri's state of mind made it impossible to do anything.

He brought in private physicians, psychiatrists, anything that he could to help her. She allowed them to note down anything, but when it came down to the treatments, she only smiled wanly and declined.

Yoshio had begged her, multiple times. In the dark, gloomy corridors of the Ohtori estate, he had walked back and forth, back and forth asking Yuri to _please_ take her medication, but he remembered how it didn't go well as he touched the scar on his forehead from the vase that she threw at him.

This love was a horrible, twisted thing indeed.

* * *

**A/N**: If any of you guys read Ijime, my Ghost Hunt fic, it kind of very much shows how much I adore insanity. Although Ohtori Yuri (made up the name because it starts with a Y and it means lily, and I would think that Yoshio likes dainty things) isn't _that_ insane, she clearly isn't the sanest person alive. XD Thank you for reading, and please read and review!

…and visit SHINE. SHINE is awesome! There's a link to SHINE in my profile, so please check it out!


End file.
